


Chapped

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Listening is Sexy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He listens.<br/>He swears he does.<br/>He's just not very attentive sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapped

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my friend inspired me uwu

He looks at him in such a way that anyone following his gaze might believe he was looking right over his shoulder. As if he were particularly transfixed on something in the background instead of the sunny, speckled cheeks of Yamaguchi Tadashi. He listens to every word he says, letting the sounds of his voice echo in his ears in ways that the melodies from his headphones never could. He never took that for granted. That's why he always wore them around his neck when they were together.

  
It was something about the way he always seemed to have something on his mind, Tsukishima had decided, that allowed him to really enjoy the sound of his voice. He was by no means an expect on the quirks of Yamaguchi Tadashi, but he felt he often heard enough to know ways to surprise him.

  
"That shampoo's making your hair really soft, huh?" he commented a few days after hearing the musings of Tadashi regarding his concern over new bathroom products his mom had picked up. With a wisp curled around his finger tip, he caught the gaze of the smaller pinch setter gazing up at him with a flourish of surprise.

  
"You remember that?" he asked, holding knuckles to his lips to turn his chuckle into a much more polite gesture. "What a weird thing to remember -- but it's good to hear you say that!"

  
Maybe it was weird, but despite his somewhat cold demeanor (which, what a laugh, was obviously such a front. Though he'd never admit that, even to himself), he wanted to be able to be a good friend to Yamaguchi. Somewhere, he heard that all relationships are built on good communication. And the foundation for good communication was listening, and honesty. And though Tsukishima could not bring himself to always be honest, the very least he could do was listen to Yamaguchi when he voiced something.

 

"You're actually really good at paying attention, Tsukki." he said as he flipped through something Tsukishima couldn't quite see on his phone.  
He had noticed, which, well, it meant something. And the smile on his lips -- currently chapped due to the bite of winter air outside. Yamaguchi had begun to pick at some of the peeling skin with his nail, complaining with the twinges of his lips at the small tweak of pain.

  
"Or I'm good at guessing." Tsukishima muttered, trying to get a glance at what might be on the screen. "Consider that, maybe?"

  
"You can make up excuses all you want," he continued. "But only someone like you would remember the things you do." He looked up from his phone allowing Tsukishima to steal the smallest of glances at his phone. He had a text message open. No name, just the number. "Come on, you remembered to bring me extra socks for practice! No one else does that."

" _You're really cute, Tadashi._ " read one of the messages that Tsukishima viewed.

  
That...caused something in his chest. Oh, he knew what the something was but he would remain in denial. Who was texting him anyways? He listened, he knew that there wasn't anyone he was interested in, so who was the person messaging him? Ugh. That wasn't fair, now was it?

  
"And, the other day when I said that I couldn't eat spicy croquettes and you brought me a different one instead?" He smiled and began to motion his finger over the messages, Tsukishima catching glimpse of another one saying _"You mean more to me than you think._ " Slender fingers cracked and formed into a fist that he held at his side. _Who was he talking to???_

  
"It's always really little things, Tsukki. But you'd be amazed at how much they mean to me."

  
Don't speak. Don't speak. Good lord, do not speak, Tsukishima Kei. He berated himself, knowing he was going to say something stupid to his friend. He knew he was going to spill something humiliating and jeopardize things between them.

  
"Does she remember the little things?" he asked, instantly grasping his glasses to push up so he could prevent himself from looking the freckled youth in the eye.

  
"Wha--"

  
And though he berated himself, Tsukishima forced the distance between them to vanish. A hand plucked the phone from his hand and clutched it for a second, warm, glossed lips lay upon Yamaguchi's. They were more chapped than he'd ever expected them to be, but he couldn't bring himself to complain. With the phone removed, he slipped a sealed tube of lip balm into Yamaguchi's hand, pulling back, a smudge on his glasses from the unplanned kiss.

"Does she remember the little things? Like you complaining of needing chapstick?"

  
The expression on Yamaguchi's face was blank, surprised and glowing a lovely shade of pink from the blush that had bubbled to life beneath the surface. For a split second, Tsukishima prepared to yell at him for having a dumb look on his face, but he was quite sure he shared a similar look.

  
"You mean, the message on my phone?" he asked, taking the phone back from Tsukishima, laughing a bit as he scrolled up to the very top of the message from quite a long time back. It was the first message, reading " _Hey, it's Tsukishima._ "

  
"You never put my name in?" he asked, not recalling ever having called Yamaguchi cute via text message before.

  
"I had your name for a while, but I wanted to know if you wanted me to change it."

  
"Change it?"

  
"Yeah, to something more familiar!"

  
He hated himself for the next thing he was going to say. He already knew he hated himself for even thinking it.

  
"More familiar? So, anything?"

  
"Sure!"

  
And so this was his chance. It was such, a horribly, stupidly dumb idea. But his hand reached out for the phone so he could change his name in the phone. With the edit screen open, he typed quickly, and handed it back.

  
"If that's too familiar, tell me --"

  
"NO!" Yamaguchi said quickly, hand covering his mouth, "That's...perfect." He gazed up, smiling at Tsukishima as he hit the accept button before lowering his hand atop the others, the chapstick clasped between them. "You really were listening..."

  
The contact page laid open, and in place of Tsukishima's name, simply read: " _boyfriend_."


End file.
